Pocket-sized travel books are well known in the art. A typical pocket-sized book has front and back covers, pages therebetween for the displaying and/or recording of information, and tabs to indicate different sections of the book. One advantage of the small sizes of these books is that they may generally be held in one hand so that a user's other hand is unencumbered to allow the user to obtain information while simultaneously performing some other activity, such as talking on the phone. However, the structure of prior art pocket-sized books does not allow for easy one-handed manipulation. What is needed is a pocket-sized book that allows easy one-handed manipulation and review of the contents therein.